


Memories

by goodnamegoodgame



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnamegoodgame/pseuds/goodnamegoodgame
Summary: Dan and Arin really want to make their relationship work. Some things just don't always work out.





	1. When July Became December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue- Back in July, everything was perfect. Maybe not so much anymore.

July was sweet for Arin and Danny. When they met at the coffee shop on a hot summer morning, their two messy lives collided into one slightly more organized life. The day was clear in both minds even though it had happened almost six months ago. The sky was clear and it was about 11 in the morning. Arin had ordered a coffee and took his spot at his usual table along the large window on the left side of the doors. Danny came in that day, too. He happened to usually sit at the same table Arin normally sat at, which wasn't a problem before. Danny came in on a Saturday, which he hadn't ever done. Danny sat down at Arin's table, not even noticing the presence of another person until Arin cleared his throat. This startled Dan and caused him to look up from the notebook that he was furiously writing in. Dan's face must have reflected that, and Arin busted out laughing. Dan laughed, too. From there, they talked for almost three hours. Phone numbers were traded and the two went their separate ways. From there, they kept talking and the friendship they had turned to something more.

Once they started dating, everything was perfect. Arin was less stressed and Danny found that lyrics came to him easier. It was great, almost like it couldn't be real. The new couple didn't think anything could ever go wrong because neither of them had ever felt that way about another person. They could tell each other anything and could understand that even a simple shift in the eyes meant a whole lot more than what it showed. They were seemingly perfect for each other. Sleepovers, as Arin called them, were almost nightly. They might as well have lived together. Realizing that, they decided to move into Arin's apartment together, as it was slightly larger than Dan's. The apartment had a small living area with one couch and a small television that was open into the kitchen, which had a two person dining table squeezed along the far back wall. An old XBOX 360 was plugged into the television. That was what Arin had saved up for so long to get. It made him feel like an adult to buy his own things, so he wouldn't let his parents help him buy it. Down a tiny hallway was one bathroom and one bedroom that was about the same size as the living room. Past the bathroom was a closet with sliding doors that held the washer and dryer. There was a spare bedroom at the end of the hallway, but Arin used it as his computer and animation room, which was now sharing the space with Danny's instruments.

The both balanced two jobs: Arin was trying to make animation work and he was a waiter while Danny sold his music to anyone who would listen and did anything he was asked at a fast food restaurant. They struggled to pay bills, even with their combined salaries, but they managed to scrape by every month. Sometimes the power would go out, but that was the worst that ever happened. Even through all that, they never gave up on each other. They were there through thick and thin. Arin saw Danny at his worst: uninspired, depressed, and overworked, and Danny saw Arin the same way: stressed, tired, and pushed to the limit. They helped each other and balanced one another out. Arin Hanson and Dan Avidan were much better for each other than they looked at a glance. Under the jokes and all that, they really cared for each other.

Whenever the duo had any spare money that they didn't need for anything, they would use it to go on dates. Arin's favorite was the laser tag date they went on once. Danny couldn't pick a favorite because he would be equally as fine with staying home and cuddling with Arin. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend. It wasn't too much to ask.

They played around and made every chore, every insufferable and meaningless task, into a fun game. They had play fights and tickle fights but very few real fights. When those fights happened, both people were tired and had been working too much. The still slept in the same bed and made up the next morning. Arin and Danny could never stay mad at each other. Tensions did run high in their household, but those tensions were mellowed out by the love, trust, and care put into Dan and Arin's relationship. Their love was unconditional, their trust was unbreakable, and their care was verging on that you would use when handling a piece of fine china. It was all so sweet, you could get cavities from the way they looked at each other. Even the two's parents thought they would last.

Arin was all Dan would talk about to his parents and vice versa. When they all got together for a nice Thanksgiving meal, Dan's parents thought Arin to be a lovely young man and Arin's parents though Dan to be a good influence on their son. In fact, everyone in Dan and Arin's lives thought they were cute and good for each other. Nobody ever expected a messy break up or any break up at all, really.

Arin liked to talk about all the good aspects of Dan. He loved Dan's work ethic, his compassion, his love for music and other things he was interested in, his hair, his laugh, his voice, his honesty, his smile, his eyes, everything. Arin loved the way Danny would sing in the shower, while cooking, or doing anything really. Dan was always singing. Dan blabbed on to all his friends about Arin, as well. Danny spoke of his passion for art, his talent, how vocal he was about what he believed, his self expression, his arms, his eyes, his nose, his smile, everything nice there was to say about someone. Dan could even turn the negatives into positives if he tried. That was another thing Arin loved about his amazing boyfriend.

But things change. July is long gone. It's December now.


	2. Their Affection Fought the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the holidays coming near, there's more fighting than ever. Dan and Arin are growing apart. Where did they go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: Sorry for not being clear! The last chapter was an intro to the story (it has like 9 more planned chapters). Thanks for all the love, guys!

As previously stated, it was December now. The holidays were coming around, so there were two sets of plans. Since Arin celebrated Christmas and Dan celebrated Hanukkah, things got more hectic. They had to work more shifts to afford presents for friends and family, so they saw each other less and less. Not to mention there was no time for hobbies like music and art, which Dan and Arin used to put emotion into and decrease stress. They were irritated often and took it out on each other because that was the only thing they could do.

It started out so simple. "Babe, can you go get me some Chinese food?"

Arin looked at him funny and told Dan he would not go get any Chinese food because he always had to pick up food.

"No you don't! I picked up food last time!" Danny said, finding it comical that Arin thought he did everything around the house

"Well that was a first for you!" Arin snapped, finding it hard to keep his temper in check. "Anyways, we probably can't afford Chinese since we have to pay for two holidays."

Arin, of course, didn't mean it to sound rude. He instantly regretted saying it with an attitude. Arin was very happy to be celebrating the holidays with Danny and he didn't mind having two types of decorations around the house. Even though Arin didn't plan on sounding so agitated about that, Danny obviously took it the wrong way. His face looked hurt.

"I'm going to bed," Dan stated as he stood up from the couch and made his way to the bedroom. Arin didn't even get the chance to apologize. He didn't want to follow after his boyfriend because Dan needed time to cool down.

Arin stayed on the couch, telling himself that he would wait an hour or so before going to bed. He fell asleep on the couch, though, and woke up with an ache in his neck.

Arin draped the blanket around his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. Danny had already gotten cereal by the looks of it. The box sat out on the counter with a sticky note attached to it. The note read:

Hey! I had to go to work early, see you later  
-Danny

The note didn't sound like Dan was still upset, but writing could lie. Arin trashed the note and put some cereal in a Styrofoam bowl. Checking the fridge, he noticed there was no milk. Arin thought about going to the store and getting some, which might ease Danny's mood. It sounds stupid, but when you don't have a staple item like milk and then come home to see someone got you some is a pretty great feeling. Arin decided he would work the next night shift he could get to make up for it, too. The only thing that worried him was that he wouldn't get to see Dan for a night.

The two didn't see each other much as it was, but they were always together at night. Dan made sure not to get the night shifts because it made Arin stay up until he got home. With the recent fights, this would only make things worse. Arin unplugged his phone from where it was charging and went to brush his teeth and hair. After he did, he slipped on some jeans and one of Dan's hoodies. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

To save gas money, he decided it would be better to walk since the convenience store was just a quarter mile down the road. Arin hugged his arms around his torso as he walked. Even though it was almost eight in the morning, it was really cold out. Once he made it to the store, he picked up a half gallon of milk and unrolled a few dollar bills from the small wad he had in the hoodie pocket.

The cashier took his money and put his single item in a bag before asking, "Is that all?" Arin almost said yes before noticing the pack of Skittles on a stand right next to him. He grabbed the regular ones and handed them to the cashier. Arin rolled out another dollar and decided he definitely needed to work that night shift. Arin wouldn't have normally done this, but Skittles were Danny's favorite candy.

The cashier rang up his stuff and handed him the bag. Arin started to walk back to the apartment when his phone started ringing. He fumbled around with the bag for a second, but then pulled out his phone and answered the call from Danny.

"Where are you? The car's still in the lot," Dan asked. 

"Oh, I walked to the store to grab some milk," Arin responded.

"Really? Aw, thanks, babe!" Danny was genuinely excited.

Arin laughed. Dan said goodbye and hung up, telling Arin he'd see him at home. Arin walked the rest of the way, feeling way better.

He unlocked the door and set down the bag, taking out the Skittles and shaking them. Dan walked out of the spare room where he was no doubt writing songs. He saw the Skittles and ran to Arin, pulling him into a hug. Once he let go, Danny made a pretend mad face but took the candy anyways. Arin told him he'd have to take a night shift, which made Dan said. The couple brushed it off, though, and decided to watch some television.

Even though they were having fun and laughing, Arin felt really uneasy. It wasn't their natural jokes and messing around. Something was different, but Arin just couldn't put his finger on it.

After they had seen two episodes of some show neither of them were paying attention to, Dan turned off the TV and said something that made Arin mildly freak out.

"Can we talk?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfic so it might be trash??? I really enjoyed writing it so far, and that counts for something!


End file.
